Various forms of blower assemblies have been heretofore designed to receive or substantially eliminate the formation of condensation on a bathroom mirror. However, most of these prior known devices have been constructed in a manner whereby the appearance of the mirror area is adversely affected, the blower assembly is not operative to maintain substantially the full viewing face of the mirror free of condensation or the capacity of the blower assembly insofar as directing sufficient quantities of air over the associated mirror has not been sufficient.
Examples of previously patented bathroom mirror defogging assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,171,662, 3,200,705, and 3,384,977.